


stuck together

by oldfanfictionpile (zesoreseri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dildos, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesoreseri/pseuds/oldfanfictionpile
Summary: That one where Levi gets things stuck in a strange situation and needs some help to get out from a certain doctor.





	stuck together

**Author's Note:**

> originally found at https://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=3299104 as a mini-fill

How in the hell he had gotten himself into this position was unknown to him. Actually, cross that; he knew exactly how he managed to do this. All he could really do at the moment was squirm, yell at Hanji for her rather inappropriate laughter, and fucking hell, why would the damn thing stop moving?! 

“Hanji, quit your fucking cackling, you witch!” the tiny man screeched. His cry, however, turned fruitless after it only resulted in more laughter from the woman.

“Oh, quit it, Levi, I’m sure everyone goes into the emergency room for something like this at one time!” she cackled.

Levi threw his head onto the back of the seat. ‘Thank God we’re almost there,’ he thought, as he squirmed around the passenger’s seat, looking rather uncomfortable.

As the car stopped in one of the few available parking spaces (why did she have to pick the one farthest from the entrance?), Levi limped out of the car, quickly followed by Hanji’s giggles.

“Aren’t you going to help me?” Levi demanded.

“No,” Hanji replied, “you got yourself into this situation, now you can get yourself out of it!”

\--------

“Mr. Levi, the doctor will be with you in just a moment,” said the nurse with the infortune of working the night shift.

Levi, who was now completely depleted of his dignity at this point, just glared at the floor. A red blush was beginning to blossom onto his face, but who could blame him? After being driven around the city (having only gotten lost two times, new record!), being made to wait for thirty minutes while sat next to his giggling companion, an overly obese male, and opposite a young child with ADHD, most would just crumble to the floor and cry.

The door opened, breaking Levi from his thoughts. Into the room walked a younger male, who looked to be twenty-five-ish and just about the most gorgeous doctor he had ever seen. 

“So,” the doctor looked down at the clipboard, “how does one manage to get a dildo stuck inside their anus?” 

Levi could only stare in horror.

“Well?”

“… I think you can take a guess, Doctor Jaeger.”

\---------

“Jean,” Eren said, “I need your help with a patient.”

“What happened this time, Jaeger? Accidently shove a stick up someone’s ass?”

“No, but I know someone who will if you don’t help me!” he retorted.

“Fine, fine, fine. What’s your problem?” Jean said, annoyed.

“I think you’d have to see it to believe it.”

\--------

“So, Levi, you’re going to need to wear this hospital gown. I’ll exit the room so you can put it on. You have five minutes.” Eren said.

Levi grumbled and quietly slipped into the gown. ‘All this to get a dildo out?’ he thought to himself. He lightly jumped back up onto the table, trying to relax before the doctor returned.

Three quick knocks on the door told him that he had returned.

“You decent?” he spoke to him through the door.

“Yes.” Levi replied. The door swung open and through it entered Dr. Jaeger and a nurse whose nameplate implied that he was “Jean”.

“Okay, Levi, this is just going to hurt a tiny bit…” said Dr. Jaeger. 

And he was kind of right, except it hurt a little more than a bit. Cross that, a lot more than a bit.

\--------

Levi slowly limped to his clothes after that retched dildo had been pulled out. Dr. Jaeger had left the room so he could get dressed, thank God. At least the man now had a great story to tell the kids (well, maybe not kids…)! 

He bent over to retrieve his pants, and out fell a note with messy scrawl across the top.

“Hey, Levi, you seem like a fun guy at parties. Just so you know, there just so happens to be a party at my house next Saturday. My number’s 555-1504.  
x Eren Jaeger  
P.S. You’re the only one invited ;)”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like four years ago and i'm looking back and internally cringing i'm so sorry
> 
> there's a similar story written by @teracity at http://archiveofourown.org/works/996211/chapters/1970806


End file.
